Eu sempre te amei Só nao percebi
by naruto-san
Summary: uma historia de naruto e hinata com é minha primeira fic espero q gostem[hentai]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer:eu sei q é uma pena mais naruto não é meu-.- 

Uma fic naruxhina q eu adoro esse casal

Talvez tenha algumas misturas d umas fic q eu li

Essa fic vai conter hentai

Fala do personagem

Eu ja comi ramen

Pensamento

(eu ja comi ramen)

açao

**eu estou comendo ramen**

comentarios do baka aki

ramen é bom

Cap1 O chamado

Era um dia ensolarando em konoha naruto estava dormindo em sua casaate que...

Uzumaki naruto a hokage-sama esta o chamando na sala dela-dizia o anbu

Uuuuaaaaahhhhh-naruto espreciçava-se

-ué nao sabia q passarinhos falavam né sasuke-dizia naruto com cara de deboche

voce que esta com inveja d ainda ser um mero genin seu baka-dizia sasuke zombando de naruto

QUEM È BAKA?ÒÓ-gritava naruto om sasuke

Vou indo que nao quero perder tempo com voce-disse sasuke sumindo

Naruto se arruma e vai para a o predia da hokage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O que voce quer vovó tsunade?-dizia naruto

NARUTO EU NAO SOU SUA AVÒ-dizia tsunade com uma veia sobresaltada na testa

Er... d-disculpa?-dizia naruto com medo da cara da tsunade

Bom naruto eu vim te avisar que tera uma festa amanha e la eu anuciarei sobre o exame jounin-dizia tsunade

Oque voce vai anunciar??-perguntava naruto intrigado

Bom primeiro deixa eu lhe falar uma coisa.eu conversei com o conselho e depois de muito insistir eles deixarom voce pular o chunin e ir para o jounin-dizia tsunade ja sabendo o q estava por vir

SERIO EU VOU VIRAR JOUNIN EU VOU PODER SER DO MESMO NIVEL DO KAKASHI-SENSEI??? YOSHI-dizia naruto alegre e saltitanteessa pego mal XD

(sabia q ele ia agir assim ainda bem que ele nao teve um piripaque)eu ja ouvi isso em algum lugar-dizia pensava tsunade

a sim voce tem q ir com um acompanhante na festa-dizia tsunade

YOSHI.vou chamar a sakura-chan-dizia o naruto alegremente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Quando naruto chegou ao hospita a alegria dele se tranformou numa profunda tristeza.naruto ficou estatico ao ver sasuke e sakura se beijando.ele saiu do hospital correndo o maximo que podia sem rumo ate que ele tromba com alguem

Gomen nasai-dizia naruto nun tom fraco de voz

n-nao tem n-nada n-naruto-kun-dizia a jovem hinata que estava parada na sua frente

ah!hinata gomen-dizia naruto

n-naruto-kun v-voce esta b-bem?-perguntava hinata timida como sempre

esta sim hinata-dizia naruto com um sorriso forçado

mais hinata conhecia naruto melhor que qualquer um ela sabia que ele nao estava bem.

Nesse momento começa a chover

b-bem acho melhor eu ir –dizia hinata a naruto

ne hinata é melhor voce ficar la em casa ate chuva passa-dizia naruto ainda no tom de voz fraco

M-mas ...-hinata ia dizer algo quando foi cortada pelo naruto

Nada de mas voce vai ou se nao pode ficar gripada-dizia naruto

T-ta bom-dizia hinata

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

n-naruto-kun t-tem certeze q-que v-voce esta bem??-peguntava hinata

nao hinata h-hoje eu vi a...sakura com o sasuke-dizia naruto desanimado

eu to com uma dor aqui dentro sabe-disse naruto apontando para o coraçao

eu pensava que tinha alguma chance mais depois de hoje eu nao sei oque pensar-dizia naruto com uma voz fraca

n-naruto-kun e-eu sei q-que v-voce vai a-achar a-alguem que r-realmente ta ama-dizia hinata um pouco corada

obrigado hinata voce sempre foi uma grande amiga-dizia naruto

(só uma amiga só)-pensava hinata

hinata voce sabe da festa que vai ter amanha?-perguntava naruto

s-sei a-amanha é a f-festa porc-causa de s-sua m-morte-dizia hinata

voce vai?-perguntava naruto

a-acho q-que nao-dizia hinata

porque?-peguntava naruto de novo

n-ninguem me c-chamou-dizia hinata

demo hinata-chan posso te chamar de hinata-chan ne?-perguntava naruto

h-h-hai-dizia hinata corando levemente

entao hinata-chan voce quer ir ao festival comigo??-peguntava naruto

c-claro q-que sim n-naruto-kun-dizia hinata com uma alegria por dentro

entao eu t pego as 7h ok?-peguntava naruto

h-hai.n-naruto-kun e-eu ja vou i-indo –dizia hinata olhando para a janela vendo q a chuva parou

ok.ate amanha hinata-chan-dizia naruto

a-ate-dizia hinata

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------bom aki estou eu com uma fic gomen c fikou ruim mais é a minha primeira fic mandeu reviews com criticas sugestoes e etc

bom ate mais minna


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:naruto nao é meu pq eu nunca quis... doce ilusao.

Fala do personagem

Arigatou -disse eu

pesamento

(arigatou)

comentario dobaka aki

arigatou

Cap 2 a festa 

Eram quase7hnaruto estava ainda tomando seu banho.

-Dexa eu ver que horas sao –disse narutosaindo do banho

-O QUEE?!?!JA SAO QUASE 7H AAA EU TO ATRASADO –disse naruto saindo do apartamento

OoOoOoOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOOoOoOooOoO

Eram 7h 15 mim quando naruto chega ao dominio do cla Hyuuga.

-HINATAAA –dizia naruto quando viu a jovem hyuuga esperando-o

-n-naruto-kun-dizia hinata corando ao ver naruto chegando

-hinata...desculpe..vamos?? –dizia naruto ofegante de tanto correr

-h-h-hai-dizia hinata corada pois naruto havia pegado a sua mao.

OoOOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOoOOooOOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quando chegaram la viram sakura e sasuke.

-É dobe parece que voce finalmente desencalhou –disse sasuke olhando para a as maos d naruto e hinata que estavam juntas.

-Aaahhh!!!Gomen hinata-chan-dizia naruto corado

Hinata nao coseguia dizer nada pois estava mais vermelha que pimenta no fogo

-er... nos ja vamos indo – dizia naruto puxando hinata

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOOOoOoOOOOOO

-Bem hinata-chan gomen akela hora que eu peguei sua mao –dizia naruto meio envergonhado

-n-nao foi n-nada n-naruto-kun --disse rhinata dando um leve sorriso

(n-nosso como o sorriso da hinata é lindo) –pensava naruto

-h-hinata-chan posso fazer uma pergunta? --perguntava naruto

-c-claro n-naruto-kun-dizia hinata

-hinata-chan voce nunca teve namorado nao.er... digo isso por que voce é um menina muito bonita.-dizia naruto um pouco corado

-n-n-nao t-tenho n-nao –dizia hinata MUITO corada com a pergunta do naruto

-mais e o kiba ele sempre gostou de voce –dizia o uzumaki olhando para a hinata

-m-mais e-eu g-gosto de o-outra p-pessoa --dizia hinata corada

-DE QUEM?? --dizia naruto histericamente

-(por eu estou assim?? Sera ciumes por que a hinata gosta de outra pessoa sera que eu gosto dela??) --pensava naruto seriamente

Nesse momento começa a chover.Oo de novo

-Hinata hinata vamos la para casa é aqui perto --dizia naruto correndo para sua casa

Quando naruto entra na casa escorrega e hinata cai em cima dele

-(eu tenho que aguentar e me declarar para o nauto-kun) --pensava hinata

-NARUTO-KUN EU TE AMO NARUTO-KUN --dizia hinata ainda emcima dele.

-v-v-voce esta b-bravo –dizia hinata de olhos fechados esperando a reçao do naruto

-h-hinata-chan e-eu tambem te a-amo --dizia naruto um pouco corado

Naruto foi aproximando lentamente e a beijou de inicio foi so para para sentir um ao outro mais naruto foi itencificando.

-h-hinata-chan aishiteru --dizia naruto

-naruto-kun e-eu tenho u-uma c-coisa para te dar –disse hinata

Nesse momento hinata tira um embrulho

-Feliz aniversario naruto-kun --dizia hinata alegre

-h-hinata-chan –dizia naruto corado com a atençao de hinata

Nesse momento naruto a beija de forma apaixonante e a leva para o seu quarto.

Hinata apenas se deixa levar enquanto beija naruto acaricia o seu abdome.

Quando chegam no quarto

Continua...

Obrigado pela review dark ladie espera q esteja melhor agora XD

Minna eu prometo q no proximo cap tem hentai

Ate mais


End file.
